cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Redcluster
"Hey Supper Buddy!" – Austin Redcluster Austin Redcluster was a Jedi who was known for creating floating houses for all of his family and friends where they could hang out with him. He was known for creating the gang Pro Bros. They were his closest allies who he called Super Buddies. Austin had a big happy family, in which he adopted many sons and daughters. His job was winning Starfighter Tournaments to get 1st - 3rd Place. He use to earn 30 000 Credits to 50 000 credits a day, in which his net worth was over 10 million credits. He also had a side job of winning other people's Starfighter Tournaments for SC Cards. Brief History Austin was born in the Jedi Temple and was raised by his mother Traila Nasgort and his father Castor Nitrowield. His mother Traila was a very mysterious Jedi who taught Austin the powers of the Light Side while his father Castor taught him the powers and secrets of the Dark Side. Later on, Castor would eventually divorce Traila which would leave Austin as a motherless child. Growing Up While growing up in the Jedi Temple, he learned the ways of the force. He would duel various Jedi masters like Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He would often get along with other people in the Temple who he would become friends with. In his adult years, he moved out of the Jedi Temple, and into Coruscant. Squads and Gang He met his friends, in which he called them "Pro Bros". His friends showed him the power of the Dark Side, which he eventually turned to. After a while, he met Jedi Knights whom he actually wanted to kill, but didn't. They helped him turn back to the Light Side of the Force. He would also join a lot of squads and guilds like the War Eagles, Larcon Legion, Grey Legion, etc. Family One day, Austin would meet a girl named Cute Hamster. Cute and Austin would spend a lot of time training together, fooling around, and having fun. She would become the love of his life. Austin and Cute would eventually end up getting married. Him and Cute would then start adopting sons and daughters like Rake Sunstrider and Leia Moonlight. Austin also started to build houses which were all floating in the air with special gravity adapters. He won many Starfighter Tournaments, in which he gained Gold Trophy House Block Tv's. As he built his houses, he installed those Tv's in each of his kids' rooms. Two of his sisters, named Tina May and Vima Magnarider, came over his house often to visit. Austin Redcluster's Parents left him as a child and he got a new mother and father later in his older days. Relationship Issues One day, Cute mysteriously disappeared. This would cause Austin to go on a mission to find her. He would search for her everywhere in the galaxy. She was nowhere to be found, so Austin went back home and started to be patient by waiting for her to return. After waiting for a long time, Austin had enough and decided to move on from his' and Cute's relationship. He found another girl named LadyDanielle Champion AKA Dani Champ who he ended up being with and marrying. Dani and Austin would train together in the field. Dani also taught him more secrets of both the Dark Side and the Light Side. After a long time, Cute would return. Once she did, all hell broke out. Austin divorced Dani and then Cute had announced of her divorcing Austin. While Dani left Austin with a very dramatic exit, Austin and Cute would later have a very intense conversation. Cute would end up forgiving Austin. Both of them decided to marry each other again with a fresh start. Friends Austin Redcluster also had lots of friends who he would call "Super Buddies." Over 1000 people were his friends which would make him one of the most popular Jedi Knights in Coruscant. He had both good and evil friends since he got along with almost everyone. One of his friends were Shira Validwar, a well known Sith who tried to take over the galaxy with her guild, the Mandalorian Assassins just like Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. Austin was also friends with Anthony ShadowForge, who was one of the well known Generals of the squad StormForge Battalion. Austin had other friends like Infamous BloodKnight, Blade Slicks, Razer Starblade, Jon Wartrace, Mythic TheLegend, Trinto Tresherlighter, etc. Category:Jedi Ace Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Member Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Married Characters Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Sith Category:Larcon Legion Category:Saber Master Category:Red Leader Category:Class Rank:Outcast Category:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Force Sensitive Category:Class Rank:Wanderer